The present invention relates to a device for attaching/detaching a battery for an electric vehicle, and more particularly, to an electric vehicle battery attaching/detaching device adapted to attach/detach and exchange a battery, which is mounted on a battery mounting unit of an electric vehicle and which is about to be discharged, and a battery, charging of which is completed and which is loaded on a separate loader.
In general, vehicles commonly use, as their fuel, petroleum (e.g. gasoline, light oil) and gases (e.g. LPG, LNG), the deposits of which are limited, the prices of which are on the rise, and which cause environmental contamination. Therefore, there has been an increasing demand for alternative fuels.
Electric batteries have recently been commercialized to a considerable extent as alternative vehicle fuels, but they need to be charged for a long period of time, which degrades efficiency and makes their widespread use difficult.